seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 20
Kent ran out of Totemviel and into the forest. Mako kept hitting his head on whatever debris decorated the ground. "On my way to kick some ass kick some ass kick some ass!" "On my way to kick some ass kick some ass kick some ass." Sinbad sang along. They both came to a halt and stared at each other. "Gear Lord?" "Yes.... Who're you?" "My name is Sinbad.. You know the kick ass song?" "Yeah. It was my nursery since I was a baby." "Nice. So who's ass you're gonna kick?" "Leone's. You?" "Leone's. Wanna do it together?" "Hell yeah!" Kent and Sinbad high fived and dashed off towards the castle. "So what's Leone done to you?" "He kidnapped a poor girl, stabbed me in my chest, broke my apprentices legs. Yep. I got some anger pentad up against him." "You're going to save that girl too? Her parents asked me to save her." "The Prince asked me." "The Prince huh? Well I'm here to kick his ass because the people don't like him. He kidnapped a little girl. And he just sucks." "Nice reasonings." "You too." "Wanna join the Radical Force Four? It'll make it The Radical Force Five." "Where do I sign up?!" - Cyrus blocked against Saiko's relentless attack. Blood beaded down his face like sweat. Saiko laughed maliciously. "I thought you were gonna beat me?" Cyrus smiled a bit. "We just started. I still have a lot of moves left in my arsenal." Cyrus looked over to Deus, his body completely stiff like a statue. Whats going on with him? I've never seen him like this. Deus kept scooting back. "This isn't real... It can't be real.." Zax took several steps towards Deus, completely disappearing into the darkness. "Eenie meenie miney mo. What should I do with the little bastard below? Rip off his skins, blow out his brains? Cut off his head or beat him with a cane?" Deus swallowed hard. "He's not even threatening... What's going on?.." Deus' eyes widened as Zax speared his hand through his chest. "It isn't real..." Deus looked down in fear as he saw Zax' hand through is body. "It doesn't hurt... Or am I too far gone to feel it?" Saiko laughed. "Don't being your eyes off of me Cyrus. You're partner was doomed from the start!!" Saiko started to hack like a demon, forcing Cyrus further back, eventually breaking his sword in half. "Die." Saiko spun kicked Cyrus into the ground. Cyrus looked up as Saiko as he got ready to swipe. As his sword came down Cyrus looked away, but the blade never came. Otto held the blade in his waist. "In hindsight.... That was a great idea." "Oh really? Catching a blade in your hip? What could possibly go wrong?" Cyrus replied sarcastically. "It was enough to save your sorry ass." "ENOUGH!!" Valery demanded dropping before Deus. "Deus, wake up. You're in a trance.... Deus?" Deus saw Valery before him and reached out to her. "I'm.... I'm scared." Valery pulled out a small knife. "To break an illusion his senses need to be pulled towards something else." She flipped the knife in her hand and stabbed Deus in the thigh. Deus jumped. "OW! Dammit commander what was that for?!" He looked around confused. "Wait... What's going on?" Deus grabbed onto his thigh and stood up. "It was all fake?" "What were you seeing?" "He was a monster..." Deus stood up and glared at Zax angrily. "And now I'm the monster." He took a deep breath. "Zax.... I suggest you get running.. Like a little....bitch." Zax stared at Deus for a moment. "Bitch you're just jealous of my Shadow Bullet Swagger." - Terry eyed Ashlynn. "Seriously do I know you? You look familiar..." "It's me. Ashlynn." Ashlynn brushed her hair out the way. "Ashlynn.... Ashlynn.... Hmmm..." Terry tapped his chin. "Hmmm.." Ashlynn exhaled and dropped her head. "Ashacchi." "ASHACCHI!!!" Terry reached for a hug. "How've you been? It's been forever! What've you been up to? Wait...... Are you sure you're Ashacchi? You seem a bit too young... Kinda cute actually." "Thank you Terry. But I'm twice your age." "Really?" Terry eyed Ashlynn up and down. "I still don't think you're Ashacchi." "When you were 4 you decided to become the best swordsman ever." "So. The entire kingdom knows that." "You have a scar on your butt in the shape of a lightning bolt." "ASHACCHI!!!" Terry exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe the shit that has went down in the last few weeks. I almost died!! All my siblings are dead! I'm the last one.." Tears started rolling down Terry's face. "Carolina... Reina.... Louis.... Alexander... All dead." Rhea landed next Ashlynn. "So this is the Prince?" Terry stared at Rhea. "Hello. I know for sure I don't know you." "My name is Shadowhawk Rhea. Just call me Rhea." Rhea flashed a smile. "So how'd you even end up here?" "Hmm.... Most of it is a blur. I remember fighting against a guy who kept cutting me.. Losing large amounts of blood and seeing my brother and sister one last time before I collapsed. When I woke up I was here with bandages all over my body. There's one thing I remember for certain.... I'm starving." - Leone sat on this throne. A den den Mushi started to ring and he answered it. "Hello?" "Hello... Leone. How're things going?" "It's all according to plan." "I heard there's marines sniffing around. Don't let them ruin it for us. We need that island!" "I understand. You can rely on me.... Joker." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters